Magical Music
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR YOUR LIE IN APRIL!* Kaori ends up not dying. Kousei's final performance reawakens a forgotten form of magic. Music. Follow Kaori and Kousei- as they get invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Set during Goblet of Fire, possible slight Canon-Divergence
1. Introductions

**An:**

-I'm sorry if I botch Japanese and British social norms

It was Kousei's final performance. Or it would've been, if Kaori had not survived. Though, Kaori's survival was a performance all on it's own.

She was a ghost. But, she was tangible. She could touch her violin and bow, touch Kousei, hug her parents. And she had all of the usual ghost things. Going through walls, invisibility, and all that.

Though, her screaming was intensified by her now ghostness. Kousei flinched more than usual.

You wouldn't know she was a ghost, until she just went through the wall.

It was a couple days after the performance until anything of interest happened.

Knock knock.

"Are you Kousei Arima?"

"I am."

"May I ah, come in?"

"Yes."

"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I happened to hear your performance a couple days back. Your performance...or was nothing I have never seen or heard of before. I could feel the raw emotion." She trailed off. "Is that a ghost?"

Kaori had stuck her head through the wall.

"Ghost? What do you mean? Theres no such thing as a ghost."

"Oh, yes there is." She got up, and went to the spot Kaori was at, she looked down the hallway, saw the nearby door. And went in.

"Told you there was a ghost."

"Hi ma'am."

"I can explain."

"Mr. Arima, I came to tell you about the existence of magic. I come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your performance, unlocked another form of magic. Music. I have come to invite you and the recently deceased Ms. Miyazona, to learn about magic, because both of you are obviously competent in music."

"You do know I am dead right?"

"I am aware, but I think you will do fine at Hogwarts. After all, you are not fully ethereal?"

"Yes, I can touch a variety of things."

"Good! Here is a list of things you will need. transportation will be provided to Diagon Alley- the storefronts that hold your school items. First day of school is on September 1, here are your train tickets, I hope to see you there."

Both of the teens looked shocked, but invigorated.


	2. Diagon Alley

Kaori's parents took the news well. They were all for Kaori furthering her education- even with her predicament. Kousei's father was also all for it, he didn't know how much longer his trip would last, and it would do Kousei good to see the world.

The end of August neared- and a teapot was mailed. A letter was attached.

_Mr. Arima, Ms. Miyazona_,

_This is called a portkey, it is a 'teleporter' of sorts, whenever the two of you are ready, place your hands on it, and I will see you in Diagon Alley._

_Sincerely, Minerva Mcgonagall_

Kousei and Kaori placed their hands on it.

~

It was bigger than the two thought it would be.

Technically, it would be their fourth year, so into fourth year classes they would go. They got cauldrons, wands, set up an account at Gringots. Among other things. The trip was uneventful in itself. Nothing really happened, until the trip to Hogwarts.


	3. Hogwarts

**An:**-this is set during Goblet of Fire

-apologies if I mess up details, its been a while

-i probably won't take a dark turn, probably. This is supposed be happy, fill the void left in my heart

-And I probably won't go through all of the book, just so you know

Platform 9-3/4 was well- magical. Instead of interacting, the 'antisocial' teens went to find a compartment.

It was only them, until a red head, a boy with glasses, and a girl with bushy hair came in.

Whatever they were talking about, trailed off when they noticed the two others.

"Oi, mate, this is our compartment, move." The redhead said.

"Ron, be nice, we can share. The girl.

"Hey, now we can- are you two new?" The boy with glasses.

They both nodded.

"Oh, I'm Harry. This is Ron, and this is Hermione.

"I'm Kousei Arima. And this is-"

Kousei was cut off.

"Excuse you, I can introduce myself. I am Kaori Miyazona"

"Arima and Miyazona? I've heard of you! Reawakening a long forgotten form of magic. Wow!" Hermione said.

Kousei and Kaori muttered glanced at each other. It seems news of Kaori's 'death' hasn't made it to Britain. It was best to keep it that way.

The trainride was spent making friends, and news being told, and finally, Hogwarts was in sight.

Kousei's and Kaori's jaw _dropped_. Ron, Harry, and Hermione grinned.

Seeing as Kousei and Kaori were 14, but this would be their first year. They would go in with the first years- only to be sorted. Not that the rest of the school needed to know that.

Always in chronological order. A-Z.

"Arima, Kousei." Mcgonagall said.

He sat down, and the hat was placed down.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table in blue cheered.

More people went by.

"Miyazona, Kaori."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table in red cheered.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, had a speech. Mostly how the Triwizard Tournament was coming, and how underage peoples were barred from entering.

Then the other schools came in.

Beuxbaxtons. An all girls school.

Durmstrang. An all boys school.

Everyone fauned over them.

Kousei and Kaori thought this was going to be a fun year. Bit weird, but then again, Kaori was a girl come back to life. What was the worst that could happen?


	4. The Duet

Class. Class was the worst that could happen.

Gryffindors and Slytherins feuded constantly. Snape hated Gryffindors. And there was the Triwizard Tournament. It was all that.

**(Kaori)**

No one knew I was a ghost. I planned to keep it that way.

Class number one. Potions. With Professor Snape. And Slytherins.

I partnered up with Hermione. Ron and Harry partnered with each other.

It was kind of boring. Until it wasn't. A kid named Neville spilt his cauldron.

"Longbottom, clean that up. 10 points from Gryffindor for inhibiting the class."

This was going to be a great year.

**(Kousei)**

Astronomy was my first class. We wrote down the zodiacs, charted a couple of things. It was relaxing.

I wonder if this castle has a piano?

**[Later that day..]**

It was a room in the middle of the hallway. I went in.

There was a piano. And it was beautiful. Kaori had hrough her violin- she owed me a duet. I went to track her down.

**[Even later, it is now lunchtime]**

Let's public school this.

"Hey, Kaori, you want to duet with me later?" I yell across the room.

The room went silent. I guess public school shouting isn't the way to go.

"Yeah! Only if you found a piano though!" Kaori shouts back.

Muttered whispers.

"A piano?"

"Duet??"

"Is this muggle slang?"

"What??"

The normal reaction when someone yells across the room.

~

First day classes are over. Finally. Time for the duet. Kaori and Kousei unknowingly think at the same time

Hogwarts at nighttime. Something all on its own.

But, add something ethereal, and Hogwarts becomes like a dream.

Ballade No. 1 in G Minor, Op 23 echoes through the old halls. The 'final' duet.

Beuxbaxton girls and Durmstrang boys stop in their tracks.

Hogwarts students are overcome with magic. The magical power of music. Now they know why these two students were invited to Hogwarts.

The music reached Kaori and brought her back from the brink.

Even the most strict of teachers, relaxed at the sound.

And, the song ended.

Curfew was looming. Farewells were said.

"Glad to see you haven't lost any of your skills, Friend A."

"Hey, I read your letter, you're lying through your teeth." Kousei said with a grin.

"Well, still."

The two walked out, Kaori violin in hand.

"See ya, Friend A!" Kaori said, as she went through a wall.

"I swear, she has way too much fun doing that. Knowing I can't do the same." Kousei grumbled, having to physically walk back to the Ravenclaw common room.

After the duet ended, everyone at Hogwarts, felt complete. Something had been unlocked.


	5. The Tournaments

**[A week later]**

The champions names had been drawn. Victor Krum- Durmstrang. Fleur Delacour- Beuxbaxton. Cedric Diggory- Hogwarts. And Harry Potter- Hogwarts.

Dumbledore asked _calmly_ if Harry had put his name into the Goblet. Harry said no. There were the stereotypical gasps of a room full of teenagers. Hissed discussions from the adults. The normal things.

Kousei and Kaori make eye contact, and grin. This is _way_ more interesting than regular old middle school.

A feast, well everyday was a feast at this school. Everyone dug in.

Harry Potter seemed a bit frazzled. Nothing new for the boy who lived. Word travels fast in the Wizarding World- so Kaori and Kousei figured it out pretty fast. They didn't treat him any different though. Though they were of different houses, the five became good friends.

**[Another week later]**

The day of the first Triwizard Tournament. Dragons.

The crowd oohed and ahhed as things happened.

Kaori and Kousei were awestruck- just like the rest of the school.

Then, it was Harry's turn.

Needless to say, Kaoir and Kousei hugged each other becuase just watching the event was very stressful.

**[The Second Tournament]**

The next event, was at the lake. All three schools piled into the stands and waited.

The contenders went underwater. One by one. All the bystanders could do was watch.

One by one, the contenders returned, most cared for person in hand.

All except for Harry.

He returned half dead. Unconscious and sputtering.

He had points taken off for returning late. but he gained points for saving Fleur Delacour's sister. So it worked out fine.

~

Kousei and Kaori returned to what was known as the Room of Requirement.

Violin Sonata no. 9 "Kreutzer" echoed throughout Hogwarts hallowed halls. Though only this time the accompanist could keep up.

**[The Yule Ball]**

The Yule Ball. A time for dancing, and classical music. A period in which Kousei and Kaori are proficient in. So they played the music for thr Yule Ball.

Instead of a duet, it was more of a mini competition for the two. But no one minded. The music flowed freely, and everyone had fun.

The music flowed. Everyone danced. It was a good night.

**An:**

-the song played "Violin Sonata no. 9 "Kreutzer"- I took from episode two of Your Lie in April


	6. The Maze

**[The Final Tournament]**

It was a giant maze. Very imposing. To help allievate the crowds anxiety, Kousei and Kaori were instructed to play whatever.

As it was, the contenders ended up having theme music as they went through the maze.

Hours passed. No one came out. The occasional scream was heard.

You could see tbe occasional spell light go off.

More time passed.

Even more time passed.

Eventually, red flares went up- the challenge was too hard to pass.

One by one the contenders were extracted.

All except for Harry and Cedric.

The crowd's anxiety went up. Kaori and Kousei's nervousness went up. But their playing was not impaired.

Eventually, another red flare went up.

Was it the Hogwarts contenders?

It was...both of them!!

Harry and Cedric arrived, dirty and tired. But they both arrived.

Harry told the story of how Cedric was almost killed, but Cedric somehow reacted fast enoughenough to not get hit by the killing curse.

Everyone was shocked.

Harry continued his story. The Dark Lord Voldemort- was no more. He just keeled over. Perhaps the strain on his soul got to much. Or, his was the death in Kaori's place. No one knows.

All anyone does know is that music is its one magic.

**An: **

-I know, this is one of my way shorter stories, but short and sweet. For the purpose of being wholesome, and fixing the void left by the end of Your Lie In April. Still, I'm quite happy with this story, despite how short I made it. Until the next story my readers!


End file.
